Let's Talk About the Gateways Club
by Macca Fan
Summary: Delia has heard whispers about a certain dance hall, and longs for the chance to finally share a dance with her girl. But can she convince Patsy to take the risk?
1. That Place

\- A _BIG_ thank you to Steff, for very kindly reading this chapter through for me. Without her help, there would have been one comma too many. _Thank you!_ -

* * *

 **Let's Talk About the Gateways Club.**

While most of the residents of Nonnatus house lay sleeping, Delia heard the familiar sound of her bedroom door creaking open. Wordlessly, the pretty nurse threw back the blankets and she felt a warm body press up against her. This was a precious moment where the two lovers could really be alone.

Patsy soon found her hands wandering up the brunette's pyjama shirt, seeking the softness of her flesh. Peppering light kisses upon her neck, she moved her hand to the waterfall of sleek long brunette locks that fell over her lover's shoulders. Upon hearing a gentle moan, Patsy leaned her body over the smaller frame beside her.

"Trixie finally went out like a light," she whispered through her kisses.

"Oh? You can manage to speak to me now, can you?" Delia jibed playfully.

Throughout the evening, the TV seemed to take priority over everybody who was seated around it. Any attempts of conversation from the Welsh beauty fell on deaf ears other than the occasional smile from the red-head, and Delia had something weighing heavy on her mind.

"Sorry darling." Patsy apologised, while her lover shifted herself onto her back.

"It's alright, but a little time to ourselves would have been nice," Delia replied, as the midwife cupped the side of her face.

Delia had heard talk that morning from her colleagues that had her in a bit of a quandary. She was not usually one for idle gossip but she had to admit she was intrigued as to what had Ivy so rattled. She was quickly informed about the wrong turn the nurse and her friends had taken. As it was Ivy's birthday, they decided to venture up West in search of a new place to dance...

''It seemed like such a normal place,'' the brown eyed co-worker uttered with disgust. "It may have been situated a little off the beaten track... but still."

''What place?'' Delia asked, with mild amusement. She figured it couldn't be all that bad, and Ivy was prone to exaggeration.

''It was a small dance hall." Ivy exhaled.

"What? Did they serve the Advocaat at room temperature?" The brunette giggled, trying to put her tense friend at ease.

"No Delia," she tutted. "This club, or rather _that_ place, was called... the Gateways and should be best avoided!'' The nurse was quite firm as she continued. ''There were...were women there.''

''Um there are women everywhere?'' Delia laughed harder now, as her friend shook her head.

"Very funny Delia. What I mean is that... there were women there together. They were dancing. _TOGETHER!_ '' She recoiled in horror as the smile on Delia's face quickly faded, when another nurse from the same evening came over to join them.

''Oh, Lucy. I was just telling Delia about _that_ place.'' She lowered her tone, as if the mere mention of it was enough to repel her.

Delia felt like a fraud, standing there with her so-called friends as they were so clearly horrified being amoung women in love with other women. Unable to hold their gaze a moment longer, Delia bowed her head.

''It was just wrong.'' The uptight nurse folded her arms. '' _That_ place.'' She shuddered.

''It wasn't that bad Ivy,'' Lucy shrugged, as both girls sharply turned their heads towards her. Delia smiled slightly at the seemingly understanding blonde.

Lucy began to backtrack. ''I urm...just meant. They weren't doing any harm. They...they seemed normal. Standing around drinking, smoking and well...urm dancing.'' Lucy exhaled sharply, under the watchful eye of her frowning co-worker.

''Gosh Lucy. I know you have a big heart, but those women certainly don't need any pity,'' Ivy huffed.

''What do you think, Delia?'' She turned to her, as Delia froze on the spot, unable to comprehend all that she had heard. It was not just the back handed judgement from her friends. Delia had never imagined the possibility that such a place could even exist for like minded people. An actual club, where two women in love could share a dance. The Welsh nurse didn't have the time to ponder for long, as the brown eyed girl urged, ''Well?''

''I...don't know,'' she mumbled, feeling awful that she couldn't stand her ground, and say there was nothing wrong with such a place. Bowing her head for the second time, Delia felt like a coward.

''See, even our very own chatter box Delia is at a loss for words.'' Ivy smirked.

Luckily for Delia, Matron was fast approaching ready to wag her finger at the sight of three nurses standing round gossiping when there was much needed work to be done.

The rest of Delia's shift had been a whirlwind. All she had wanted to do was curl herself around her supportive girlfriend. Being greeted by the loud TV set after dinner just gave her more time to think everything over. This Gateways club could be a light in the dark, a place where she could be with her girl. They could hold hands there. Dance there. It seemed like heaven on earth for those lovers, like herself, who were forced to hide away in the shadows. Could she even dare herself to go there? Would Patsy even agree to such a thing?

Realising she'd been lost in her own thoughts for too long Delia tried to regain her focus on her red-headed lover, who was now wearing a confused expression.

''Delia? Are you alright?'' Patsy eyed her with concern. ''You have been rather quiet all evening.'' She leaned forward placing a small tender kiss to her lips.

''It's...'' She really considered telling her about this seemingly magical place, but she held back. Now wasn't the time. Besides, she knew they had to remain quiet. Deep discussions at this time of night were out of the question. ''I'm just tired, sweetheart,'' she smiled.

''You haven't had any headaches today have you?'' Patsy bit her lip, placing the back of her hand across the brunette's forehead, checking for any fluctuations in her girlfriend's temperature.

''No.'' Delia frowned slightly. She did not like being treated as if she didn't know her own mind.

With a nod of her head, Patsy knew it was best to leave it at that, but she would certainly be watching her closely over the next few days. Snuggling herself up against Delia, the red-head was going to let her girlfriend get some sleep, until the Welsh nurse began to kiss her lips.

''I thought you were tired?'' Patsy stated, as she watched her top buttons being opened by her lover's skilful hands.

''Not anymore,'' she smirked, slipping her fingers inside the checked material of her girlfriend's pyjama shirt. Delia couldn't help let slip a delighted gasp at the contact.

* * *

With the sun threatening to rise and the sound of distant birds twittering as they flew over head, Patsy knew it was time to leave the comfort of Delia's embrace. Swinging her leg, that was nestled over her lover's, Patsy tried to cover a yawn. Running her fingers through the sleeping figure's soft brown hair. Patsy was surprised to find Delia stirring. ''Sorry darling. It's almost five-thirty.'' She continued to pet her hair as the Welsh woman snuggled in closer. Embracing her a few moments longer, the midwife placed a soft kiss upon her lips before leaving the bed.

''See you at breakfast Deels,'' her hushed tones uttered but Delia was already dozing. Patsy took another quick glance at her lover, before closing the door behind her.

Patsy very gingerly crept back to her shared room. Tip-toeing her way to her bed, she was always so very relieved to find Trixie lightly snoring. She was also extremely grateful of the fact that the blonde was such a heavy sleeper.

Throwing the blankets over herself, she too found herself beginning to doze off. The sound of the alarm clock would ring in a matter of minutes, supposedly waking her for the day.

 **More soon. x**


	2. A Campari and some pork scratchings

A very _BIG_ thank you goes to Steff, who is the very _best _ Beta reader around. _Thank you! -_ I wasn't going to post this chapter, I originally wrote it because I wanted to write something light-hearted before we get to all of the angst, but I started to second guess myself. Well, after a bit of pondering I have decided to post the fluffy-ness. The next chapter _'does what it says on the tin',_ Deels finally tells Patsy about the Gateways. Enjoy...

* * *

 **Let's Talk About The Gateways club.**

Once the usual morning rush had dissipated, Delia found the rest of her shift to be surprisingly quiet. Even Mr. Farnon in bed two was behaving like the model patient. There was none of his normal smutty humour or constant complaining about the lack of cigarettes. On any other given day, the Welsh beauty would have been rejoicing. Not today. Today, having this spare time on her hands only gave her more opportunity to mull over the possibilities that The Gateways club could offer. And she'd considered every detail, good and bad.

She didn't dare mention the subject again to her friends, as it would only cause suspicion. The only person she wanted to discuss it with was Patsy. Tonight she hoped to find a quiet moment to talk it through. She knew there could be a little resistance to the idea at first, but she hoped that with some gentle persuasion, Patsy would come round to the notion.

Delia was so deep in thought as she slopped the mop back and forth along the floor, that Matron had to inform her that her shift ended ten mintues ago.

* * *

Back home at Nonnatus house as the late afternoon turned into early evening. Delia was a little disappointed to learn Patsy was still on call. She decided to retire to her room and wait for her lover's return there. Delia wanted to keep her mind focused on something constructive, and not give in to daydreams of Patsy's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, as they shared a Waltz on an actual dance floor.

As she absently cleaned her record collection, she didn't notice her bedroom door opening, revealing a smartly dressed Patsy.

"Good evening Deels." The bright tone startled her, giving a respite to her favourite Sinatra EP that had been rubbed with the dust cloth so vigorously, that she hoped that there were still grooves left on it the next time she went to played it.

''I didn't hear you come in,'' Delia replied, giving her a quizzical look.

''I wanted to change first because I'm taking you out for a Campari and some pork scratchings,'' Patsy beamed.

It had been quite sometime, since Patsy had taken her beloved out for the night. They had been spending most of what was left of their evenings rather contently spooned together in Delia's room. The striking midwife figured a change of scenery was just what her hard working girlfriend needed. She only wished their outing was more of a lavish affair than just the local pub but she intended to treat her nonetheless.

"When did you decide this?" Delia asked, surprised, hoping Patsy hadn't noticed the uncertainty in her tone.

Delia had been planning to unburden herself of the secret that was the Gateways, but as she looked into Patsy's eager eyes, the brunette couldn't deny that a night at the local did seem like a good idea. Maybe it would give her chance to clear her head.

"Today," Patsy confirmed, reaching for Delia's hand. "You said you wanted us to have a little time to ourselves and I had to agree," she added, placing a tender kiss on the back of Delia's hand.

Delia smiled at the gesture. "An evening out does sound nice."

"Good, because not only that but I intended on paying for every drink that we consume tonight." Patsy smiled, wanting her beauty to enjoy herself for the evening.

''Goodness, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time,'' Delia said playfully, but equally glad of the offer.

''I know,'' Patsy agreed with a wry smile, picking up one of the vinyl records only to place it down again. ''Come along then Deels. Grab your coat,'' she urged egarly.

''Let me just finish up here, sweetheart and I'll be right with you,'' Delia smiled, wiping the duster carefully around another 45.

"Oh do forget about that Deels," Patsy sighed impatiently, as she grabbed the smaller woman's coat from the back of the door.

''What's this? Nurse Mount telling me to stop cleaning.'' Delia laughed, downing tools.

''On this rare occasion, yes,'' Patsy smiled, helping Delia into her coat.

With a faint chuckle, Delia went over to her make-up bag. "Can I at least put on a bit of lipstick first, sweetheart?'' The nurse smiled warmly.

"If you must," Patsy chuckled, and she lingered closely while Delia touched up her make-up. She tapped her watch face playfully while she waited.

They strolled arm-in-arm to the pub. Once there, Delia went to find them a seat in a quiet corner, while Patsy went to order the drinks. She was determined that nothing would spoil their evening together, and that included herself. Patsy was always well aware of how careful she and Delia had to be while in the company of others. Especially while they were so close to home, but just for tonight the midwife would force herself to relax, and not second guess every look she shared with her girl. Delia deserved a night out, and Patsy would give that to her.

Delia had been on her mind all day. She had been distracted to the point where even Nurse Crane gave her an arched eyebrow in way of a warning. Patsy certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of one Nurse Crane's _'pull your socks up lectures'_. However she couldn't shake the look that ghosted Delia's eyes last night or now.

"That'll be two shillings and ninepence love," the little white haired bar maid called to her, breaking her from her thoughts as she handed over the money.

"Oh, thank you." Patsy smiled, collecting the drinks trying to ignore the dock worker as he wolf whistled at her, as she made her way over to her seat.

As the evening went on, Patsy realised that she was the one doing most of the talking. Even the second glass of Campari in Delia's hand was rather full and the packet of pork scratchings untouched. Something was amiss and Patsy wanted to find out why.

''Delia is everything alright with work?'' She attempted to keep her tone chipper. She did not want to let on to Delia that she was concerned. The red-head had become even more protective over her since the accident. She knew her lover despised being mollycoddled so she would have to tread carefully.

''Yes. As I told you, it was quiet,' Delia shrugged along with a smile, bringing the glass to her lips for a sip.

''No patients have been overstepping the boundaries?'' Patsy asked, her smile fading all too quickly.

''No.'' Delia shook her head.

''Good,'' Patsy breathed a sigh of relief. ''You're not feeling tired now are you?'' She queried, while reaching into the bag of pork scratchings.

Delia narrowed her eyes. She wasn't fooled for a second by these types of questions from her nurse girfriend. She had heard them before. While she did appreciate her caring, Delia couldn't help but feel a little irritated. ''Pats.'' Her tone spoke of her mild annoyance, while the midwife tried to gain some time by pretending her mouth was full so she simply couldn't answer her.

''Patsy?'' Delia repeated.

''What?'' She mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand.

As Delia looked at her, any fleeting anger all but faded. How could she possibly stay mad when the red-head looked so very adorable, and when she had her best interest at heart? The brunette disliked avoiding what was really on her mind, and always held on to the strong belief that problems needed to be shared, but tonight still did not seem like the right time. Delia could not remember the last time Patsy seemed so relaxed with her in public and didn't want to make her uncomfortable by bringing up the Gateways club.

"I love you," Delia simply whispered instead, hoping she wasn't blushing.

Patsy cast her gaze around the room, before mouthing the same words back to her. With another grin, she added. ''Pork scratching?'' Holding out the packet.

* * *

With the evening drawing to a close the two women returned to Nonnatus House. Once upstairs, Patsy lingered in the doorway of Delia's room.

''Thank you for tonight, Pats,'' Delia smiled, taking out her earrings.

''You're quite welcome.'' She nodded, still loitering. The sound of Trixie's voice behind her made her jump.

''I would think poor Delia has had enough of your company for one evening Patsy,'' the blonde chuckled, as Patsy pretended to scowl.

''How was your keep fit class Trixie?'' Delia smiled, removing her beads now.

''Marvelous. Thank you for asking Delia. As I've said you're more than welcome to join.'' Trixie's smile was even wider for her Welsh friend.

''No. I get enough exercise. Thank you very much.'' Delia replied. Patsy blushed at the comment, while Trixie raised her eyebrow to the young nurse. ''Running up and down on the ward, I mean,'' Delia added with an innocent smile, as the blonde nodded.

''Well, come along now Patsy. I want to show you that lovely pink jumper I've had my eye on before we feel the pull of sleep.'' Trixie motioned with her hand for the red-head to move aside. ''Goodnight Delia,'' Trixie added before making her way down the hallway.

''Goodnight Deels,'' Patsy smiled, forcing herself to move her feet.

''Goodnight you two,'' the Welsh nurse smiled before closing her bedroom door.

Patsy looked back over her shoulder at the closed door and sighed. She so wanted to be on the other side of that door with her darling.

After a cigarette or two, and her opinion on the blonde's new potential fashion choices, Patsy finally settled down in her bed. She was already feeling the rather impatient pull to get back into Delia's room. She turned to face the window. The red-head hoped pretending she wanted to sleep would inspire her roommate in the bed next to her to do the same. Upon hearing the pages turn of Trixie's magazine, she rolled her eyes.

Lately, she was finding it more difficult to be apart from her girlfriend. With Delia being only down the hall, she was finding temptation harder to resist, especially with what they had both been through. She wanted any spare moment to be spent with Delia. She loved the company of her friends, but sometimes feigning amusement for yet another board game after dinner proved to be tiresome. Particularly when all she wanted was to let her lips roam.

With a silent sigh, she decided they really needed some uninterrupted time for themselves. She could take Delia on holiday perhaps. Not to the seaside, as they had done previously. A real vacation. For one whole week she could have Delia all to herself. It sounded like absolute bliss. Her smile became wider at the thought, and she chastised herself for not thinking of such an idea sooner.

As she began to let her mind wonder where Deels might like to go, she heard the bedside table lamp finally being switched off, plunging the room into darkness. With a bite of her bottom lip, she now just had to play another waiting game. It was one that she found herself playing almost every night. Patsy considered herself a near expert now at knowing the difference between regular breathing and deep sleep breathing.

After what felt like another hour, the blonde was finally asleep. Creeping from her bed, Patsy made a tip-toed dash for the Welsh nurse's room.

''Delia?'' She whispered, nearing the bed.

She was rather disappointed to find that while waiting for her friend to fall asleep, it appeared Delia had fallen asleep too.

With a gentle sigh, she climbed under the covers and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. Pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head, she too would have to settle for sleep tonight.

 **More soon. x**


	3. People like us

If Barbara can turn up the heat in series five, then why can't Pats & Deels? I must give a million _**thanks**_ to Steff, her editing skills are out of this world! She has really helped me to think about how certain words flow better. Also, another great _**BIG**_ thank you, for all of your lovely reviews. _Thank you! ...'Teach me tiger...'_

* * *

 **Let's Talk About The Gateways Club.**

Delia awoke to the ringing sound of her alarm clock, and rubbed a hand through her hair. She glanced down at her pillow and she smiled at the two dents evident there. With a yawn, the nurse grabbed her wash bag, ready to get herself up and going for the day.

She spotted Patsy already seated at the table tucking into a bowl of porridge. She hurried to her seat as Sister Julienne greeted her. ''Good morning, Nurse Busby.''

It was quickly followed by a chorus of voices also joining in with the greetings. Upon her second mouthful of food, she felt a familiar hand of acknowledgement brush past her knee. Always finding it a daily struggle not to giggle, the brunette remained composed.

''I trust I have your company today?'' Sister Monica Joan turned to Delia with a kind smile.

''Remember Sister, Nurse Busby has to keep her post by the telephone at all times.'' Sister Julienne gave a kind reminder to the both of them.

''It is kind of you to take over telephone duty again, just for today Delia,'' the quiet nun smiled across the far end of the table.

''It's fine. As long as I don't have to literally birth someone again during any of the calls.'' She smiled, but the Welsh beauty still recalled the panic she endured the last time she answered the phone to the expectant mother. ''I don't think my nerves could take it,'' she flashed another smile to hide the undercurrent of truth behind her seeming joke.

''Even if that did happen for a second time, which I highly doubt. I know you would perform admirably again,'' Nurse Crane added. Her tone clearly demonstrated her faith in the younger nurse.

''Hear, hear,'' Patsy firmly nodded, as the two exchanged loving smiles.

''Thank you, but at least I have you here with me again Sister.'' Delia placed a caring hand upon the eccentric nun's.

''Yes child. I shall be a pillar of support if you shall need any assistance,'' she nodded, leaving her seat as breakfast was almost over.

After the sudden burst of hurried footsteps, a still calm descended over Nonnatus House. Armed and poised ready for should the telephone ring, the Welsh nurse joined Sister Monica Joan at the kitchen table. She brought with her two cups of tea, one much milkier than the other. The elderly nun had already expertly set up the Scrabble board and tiles, ready for play.

As the game got under way, Delia found herself completely captivated as she listened intently to the fountain of knowledge and wisdom Sister Monica Joan had to offer. With her story about delivering a baby in an air-raid shelter during the Blitz coming to an end, Delia smiled and once again gave the game her full attention. Placing her word upon the awaiting squares, under the watchful eye of her Scrabble competitor.

''Quiet,'' she mused, tapping the pencil upon the paper, adding her points to the scores. ''Fifteen points to me,'' she smiled, as the Sister placed down her plate, which held only the remainder of a few cake crumbs. Darting her eyes along the tiles held before her, the nun with much eagerness was ready to claim victory.

''A breakdown of the peace: with much upheaval,'' she gave a firm nod, as she continued. ''Disturbance. A whole eighteen points rewarded to me.'' A gloating smile filled her whole expression. ''Rendering me the conqueror, of this word game conundrum.''

''Well done Sister. Looks like you have won again,'' Delia praised, jotting down yet another outcome of the game.

''I must reserve all further energy until we have the appropriate nourishment.'' Sister Monica Joan got to her feet leaving all contents of the game behind her.

''Okay, Sister,'' the nurse smiled, ready for another warm drink.

* * *

After a long call out, Patsy was glad to be home and more than ready to relax. Dutifully placing away all of her kit, the tired midwife was in search of two things. One came in the form of a beautiful brunette. The other came in a tea cup. Before her foot had reached the bottom step of the stair case, she halted. A very familiar sound caught her attention. It was the soft echo of her lover's laughter. Biting her bottom lip, she reconsidered her mission to go and get changed and decided to follow the sound of the giggling. A smile of her own formed on her soft features. She needed to know what or whom could be making her girl laugh in this way.

Approaching the scene of all the jubilance, Patsy's brow arched in amusement at Delia and Barbara playing cards. Placing a hand on her hip with a smile, as her presence continued to go unnoticed, she cleared her throat. ''Goodness. We are lively this evening.''

''Hello Pats,'' Delia smiled, before her attention reverted back to the game. ''SNAP!'' Both girls yelled, rushing to place their hands over the matching cards in front of them.

''We've been playing snap, with not one but two decks of cards,'' Barbara chuckled. ''This one has been playing games all day,'' she added, smiling at the Welsh nurse.

''Yes and I seem to have lost most all of them.'' Delia giggled, starting to tidy away the large amount of cards, while Patsy gave her a playful pout.

"Well, if you two have finished with all of the games, I think a cup of tea might be in order," the red-head stated.

''Oh yes, and if you hurry and get changed Patsy, you'll be in time for Zoo Quest, " Barbara nodded with enthusiasm. "I just love watching all those animals."

''I better hurry along then.'' Patsy smiled, with a faint hint of sarcasm, before turning to leave.

Nestled up tightly together upon the small settee, as every other seat had an occupant. Delia found herself sandwiched between Patsy and Barbara around the flickering TV set. Enjoying the closeness of being pressed against her girl, Delia tried to stop her smile from turning into a grin as she tried to keep her focus on the program.

Despite trying to focus, Delia heard the faintly audible sighs of her girlfriend, along with a very discreet touch of her fingertips over her bare knee. Sensing Patsy wasn't really interested in watching the television, she stretched with rather a convincing yawn.

''It's getting late and I promised that I would teach you that card game.'' Delia spoke out into the room, as if she were addressing no one in particular.

''Goodness, yes. Shall we do that now?'' Patsy quickly rose to her feet, with a firm nod.

''Don't you want to watch the end of the program Delia?'' Barbara turned to ask her friend, as Sister Monica Joan tutted out a; _'Shhh!'_

''It's all right,'' Delia smiled, lowering her tone. The pair left quietly and made their way up to Delia's bedroom.

Once alone inside the room, Patsy sat herself down on the bed while Delia opened the top drawer of her dresser. She withdrew her own personal deck of cards. Patsy frowned as she watched her lover take a seat up on the top half of the bed.

''Um Delia? We aren't actually going to play cards are we?'' She huffed, not even attempting to hide her disappointment. The red-head had wanted to have Delia all to herself for most of the day. This wasn't _'the games'_ she had intended on playing.

''No," she shrugged. "I thought we could talk for awhile.'' Delia began to shuffle the cards.

Patsy eyed her girlfriend, as she nervously shifted the playing cards back and forth in her hands. Leaning forward, Patsy reached for her, placing her hand over Delia's and stopping her motions. ''Of course darling, but we don't really need those,'' she smiled, carefully removing them from her lover's grip, leaving the cards abandoned upon the side-table.

''It's been rather a tiring day, darling," she moved to sit next to her. "I thought we could just relax, while we talk.'' Patsy peppered a few kisses against her girlfriend's temple, causing a gentle moan from the Welsh girl.

"Relaxing hmh? You'll have to remind me what that's like." Delia gave another sigh.

At her words, the red-head rested her chin upon the brunette's shoulder, glancing upward with imploring eyes. She relished in the sweet fragrance of Delia. Sometimes Patsy preferred it when she didn't wear any perfume at all. Delia's scent had always felt like she was finally home and safe. Patsy never tired of the thrill of the moment just before she made a move to peck a gentle kiss upon her inviting skin. ''Delia?'' She whispered, beckoning her to come closer.

Sparks of emotion tingled through the midwife's body, as their lips made contact. Threading her hand through the silk wall of hair, Patsy pulled her in tighter to her frame, as her tongue glided along her bottom lip. The red-head was more than ready to explore, wanting to take full advantage of the distraction the television set downstairs was offering.

''P...Patsy?'' Delia stammered, trying with all her strength not to surrender to her lover's passions. She wanted and needed this moment to discuss the dance hall. Tonight she was determined to share the information about this seeming hidden club, ''Patsy?'' Her voice becoming more resolute.

''Mhm?'' Patsy replied distractedly, as she worked her kisses down onto her beauty's neck.

''Pats? Have... you ever heard of the Gateways club?'' She thought she could lead the conversation this way, but only feeling Patsy's warm breath, Delia tugged slightly at the blankets to regain some control of her own lustful thoughts. ''Pats...I was...speaking to the girls yesterday.'' She exhaled as her girlfriend's tongue lapped against a sensitive spot on her throat. Delia thought for a second about all the nights she wished Patsy would be just that little bit more courageous. Be brave enough to touch her in the way she wanted, and she picked now to be amorous? With a frustrated huff, she pulled back slightly. ''They...they told me about this club,'' she managed to almost squeak out. ''Where... where girls like us can dance together.''

Patsy stopped abruptly, staring into the Welsh nurse's eyes ''What?'' She questioned completely astonished, as if the words spoken were not understood. Before she had even given Delia a chance to reply, the red-headed midwife began to fire out more questions. "Have you been talking to people about us? Have you lost control of your senses? Why on earth would you do something so utterly stupid Delia?"

The midwife knew how harsh her voice sounded, as her regret instantly mingled with the feeling of betrayal. Patsy knew first hand, how one moment could change everything. She only had to scratch the surface of her fears to be reminded of that. She simply could not lose Delia again from her life. When they were both getting things back on track. She would not rock the boat or head out of the calm waters for some frivolous reason.

"After everything we've been through Delia."

Delia was well aware of her girlfriend's quick temper, and she knew from experience that the soft approach would explain things better than raised voices. Keeping her tone light and soothing, she looked into the searching eyes of her lover. ''I would never do that, sweetheart. I would never do anything to put us at any kind of risk.''

She grabbed a firm hold of her hand, before continuing, "You know that don't you?"

At Patsy's weak nod, she continued to explain about the details of the dance hall. ''...I was just as surprised as you when Ivy told me." The brunette paused taking a deep breath. "I felt like such a coward, Pats. Standing there feeling judged by my so-called friends."

"Oh, darling." Patsy leaned forward, taking Delia's other hand firmly in her own.

''Ivy aside," Delia exhaled. "This place could be a real chance for us Pats. We could finally get to dance together, and not hide away in this room, trying to find space by my bed for you to spin me around in your arms. We could actually feel like a normal couple for just one night,'' she implored, as she watched her girlfriend's conflicted expression. Surely she could see the chance of salvation. With a loud sigh, at Patsy's silence, she asked. ''So what do you say, Pats?''

''What do I say?'' She shook her head, with just the faintest hint of annoyance. "What exactly am I supposed to say, Delia? That we should go to this Gateways club, and jeopardize what we have together. For us to be parted again, is that what you want?"

"Of course it's not, sweetheart, but please Patsy this could be a chance for us. From what I've been told the club is quite hidden away and discreet."

"Well, they seem to have found it easy enough, " Patsy scoffed, as Delia held her hand tighter.

"Pats?"

Patsy did not know what to think first. A million different thoughts crossed her mind. How could a club like this even exist? Was it just another honeytrap to ensnare its helpless inhabitants? Just how many other women were there, who felt as they did? With a sharp breath, she let go of Delia's hands. She had too many questions, needing answers. The midwife wanted to focus on the details she knew Delia may have first.

''Alright." Patsy sighed, rubbing a hand to the back of her neck. "What did your colleagues do once they were in this club?' She found herself frowning now.

''They were shocked, and simply left. Lucy, bless her, said that the women there weren't doing any harm,'' Delia explained.

''Why did they tell you about this place?'' Patsy was searching Delia's expression. Ready to protect her against anything she may say next.

''They were just gossiping. They warned me to stay away. That's all Pats. They don't know anything. Isn't that what you used to say? _'Nobody will know anything at all.'_ They haven't a clue that I'm just like the rest of those girls in that club." Delia bowed her head, as Patsy sighed, reaching up she kissed Delia's cheek, hoping to take away some of the hurt now present in her warm blue eyes.

''Pats? I want to go there.''

As soon as the words left her mouth. Patsy was filled with dread. She knew Delia's bravery might just prevail.

''Delia you're not thinking this through," the red-head tried to reason. "How could we possibly go there?'' Patsy's voice almost took on a mocking tone.

''Oh so you get to decide for the both of us now, do you?'' Delia folded her arms.

''This time, I feel like I have to. You don't know what we could be walking into.''

''I understand that sweetheart, but don't you at least want to try? We can finally get to dance together, and be around people like us.''

''I don't want to be around other women like us. I just want to be with you.'' Patsy said whole-heartedly.

''Patsy I...'' Her words were cut short by a knock upon the door, followed by the cheerful voice of Barbara. ''I've made us all some Horlicks. I will need some help opening the door though.''

With a roll of her her eyes, Patsy gave a sharp sigh. She really didn't want to deal with pretence right now. But all she could do was watch as Delia went to assist their friend. Reaching for the playing cards, she moved herself down to the end of the bed, before Barbara entered in the room.

''Hope you don't mind if I join you both for a game?'' The midwife smiled, carefully placing down the tray of three steaming cups of malted milk.

''Of course not.'' Delia painted on a smile, hoping that Patsy wouldn't make her excuses to leave. "And I see you have brought some gypsy creams."

"Yes." Barbara nodded, sensing an air of tension that was almost palpable. The young midwife did not want to pry and hoped they would turn to her if and when they needed her support, of whatever it was bothering them. She understood just how private Patsy could be. Choosing instead to take sip of her Horlicks, she offered them both a wide smile.

''How was the end of the TV program?'' Delia attempted to make conversation, as it was clear her girlfriend had no intention of doing the same.

''Very intriguing,'' she smiled, as she watched the Welsh nurse take the cards from Patsy's hands.

Patsy glanced toward the door, and tried to hold back an exasperated sigh. Hearing about a bunch of animals she really had no interest in was the last thing on her mind. Glancing to the bedroom door again, she wanted out. She needed a moment to clear her head, ''Oh, I've left my cigarettes in my room. I'll only be a second.'' Patsy made her way to get up, but she stopped in her tracks at the sound of Delia's Welsh speaking words.

''Aros os gwelwch yn dda, peidiwch â mynd.'' The girl almost begged, leaving the red-head frozen to the spot.

Patsy recognized and understood the phrasing from the days in the Nurses Home. Delia would ask her to stay in words no one but they could understand.

''I don't believe I've ever heard you speak Welsh before Delia,'' Barbara marvelled. ''What did you say?'' She asked.

''Just telling Patsy here, not to abandon her friends for a pack of cigarettes.'' The brunette told a half truth.

''Yes. Rightly so,'' Barbara firmly nodded. ''When did Delia teach you Welsh Patsy?'' She smiled still sipping her hot drink.

''Deels only taught me a few words, and it was quite some years ago.'' Patsy gave a half smile. ''Well, you better get dealing out those cards, Deels,' she added with a nod of her head.

With both of them performing the carefully carved repertoire, giggles and light heartedness in all of the right places, no one would ever guess that the laughter was hiding the spill of threatening tears. Once the game was over, and Barbara had retired for the evening, they both felt the strained release of having to mask their feelings.

"Deels?" Patsy breathed out, reaching out a supportive hand, their fingers almost touched, when they heard another familiar voice. Trixie was home. Delia pulled her hand away sharply, running it instead along her forehead. ''You better go back to your room.''

Patsy stared silently into the eyes of the young nurse, and nodded. It was usually her that would utter such words.

''I'm tired,'' Delia added with a shrug.

''Delia I...?'' Patsy wanted to reason, she really did not want to toss and turn all night with a disagreement hanging over them. Noting her expression, the nurse relented. ''Listen, Pats. I don't want us to fight either, but I think it's best if we both get some sleep.''

''All right, but can I at least have another kiss first?'' She gave a small smile, as she wrapped her arms tightly around the shorter woman's frame. Letting her fingertips run along her back, Patsy nuzzled her face into her neck, seeking some comfort from their earlier exchange.

''All I want is you Delia,'' she whispered into the crook of her neck.

''And all I want is you, sweetheart,'' Delia softly replied.

Leaning into her, Patsy placed her lips against her lover's. ''Are you completely sure that you want me to go?'' She arched her eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood.

''No," she softly giggled. "But we both know it's probably for the best that you do.''

With a small nod, Patsy held her tighter. ''Goodnight my darling, and I'm happy that we have reached an understanding," she whispered against her lips, before Delia pulled away sharply.

"An understanding?"

"Well, yes," Patsy muttered, as she noted the brunette's confused expression.

"And what understanding have we reached Patsy?" Delia could feel her temper begin to rise at having such an important decision made for her. Her mother had already made enough decisions on her behalf, while she was in Wales. She did not want to feel that she wasn't in control of her own mind ever again.

"That we don't need to be around people like us," The midwife reasoned. "All we need is each other."

"Have you considered that maybe I do want to be around people like us?"

"Delia, please..."

"No Pats, it's clear that you have already made the decision for me."

"Delia..."

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

Patsy exhaled, faltering slightly at the door, but Delia was clearly no longer in the mood to talk. "Sleep tight," she whispered softly, before heading back to her own room.

Splashing water up against her face, Patsy muffled a deep sigh into her towel, as she dried her face. Staring at her own reflection in the mirror, she knew she was letting Delia down. The sound of her voice alone proved just how much Delia wanted to go to _this_ Gateways club. The self contained midwife knew somewhere inside the depths of herself that she too might be curious as to what exactly this place was. At this very moment however, she was not ready to voice her interest, if ever. She had to remain the strong one. The one to protect them, and she would not put their love at risk all for the possibility of being around like minded people. She would not lose Delia again.

Lying in bed, in the darkness, she closed her eyes, and forced herself to try and sleep.

 **More soon. x -** ** _Thank you_** **for the Scrabble knowledge Steff! x  
-Thank you to the guest reviewer, who asked for Delia's Welsh translation. I knew I had forgotten to add something. "Aros os gwelwch yn dda, peidiwch â mynd - Please wait, do not go." x**


End file.
